Don't Get Attached
by tyozzie123
Summary: When Peter Parker meets Abby, the new intern at Stark Industries, he's immediately drawn to her. When she reveals her powers, she helps the Avengers fight off villains. However, Tony Stark warns Peter not to get too close to Abby as Superheroes don't always return from battle. But Peter and Abby can't stop their feelings, and two teenagers in love is a strong, reckless force.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Avengers fanfic, and this idea came to me, of course, right before sleep, so it must be good, right? Anyways, this takes place after Infinity War, but since I don't know what happens after Infinity War yet, this is all my imagination. So bare with me, please, and tell me what you think! Of course all characters belong to Marvel (Except maybe Abby? But if they wanted to adopt her, then I'd be honored). Hope you enjoy!**

 **Peter**

I was already late, but the traffic wasn't helping. At this rate it would have been faster to just use my webs, rather than call a taxi. But I waited until the taxi stopped at Stark Industries, and paid an over-priced bill for an hour long taxi drive. I walked into the building, hoping Happy wouldn't catch me.

"Mr. Parker," A voice said, I grimaced, and turned slowly, there was Happy. "You're late."

I bowed my head, "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. But there was traffic, and I figured-" I trailed off as Happy crossed his arms. "I figured- you know, Mr. Stark wouldn't want me using my powers for-for everything."

Happy raised a brow, and nodded his head, indicating for me to follow him. I obliged, and we walked, Mr. Stark had wanted to show me a new suit idea that he thought would benefit me more. An upgrade, as he put it.

I followed Happy, until we came to a desk where a young girl about my age was delivering paperwork to the secretary. My eyes lingered on her as we walk by, and she glanced at me, offering a small smile.

I didn't recognize the girl, and as Happy stopped to talk to the secretary, I noticed the girl had a small badge that read, INTERN. My eyes flicked back up to her face, which was still offering a smile.

I was about to speak, but Happy continued walking, so I had to follow. I asked him instead, "Who is she?"

Happy glanced at me, "The secretary?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Mary, who is she? No! I mean the teenage girl with the intern badge."

Happy froze, "Clearly she's a new intern then. Ask Tony." He said, as he shoved me through a door into Tony's 'workshop'.

"Ah, Kid. It's about time you showed up." Tony said.

"Uh, yeah." I wondered if I should ask him about the new intern, and what it meant for me. Was I being kicked off the Avengers? Did they hire someone to take my place as 'intern' because they had no use for me?

"Um, Mr. Stark?" I began. Tony turned to look at me, arms crossed and brow raised. "Who's the new intern?" I asked.

Tony's expression was unreadable as he spoke, "The new intern's name is Abby. Since our last one got promoted we needed a new one."

My brows knit together as I thought, "So, I actually work here? I'm not an intern?" I asked, perking up a bit.

Tony sighed, "Yes, Kid. What did you think I meant when I said 'You're an Avenger now'?"

I shrugged, feeling kind of embarrassed now. "So, is she an intern? Or is she an INTERN intern, like me?"

Tony glanced at me, "I haven't decided yet. I think she has potential, but she would need to train to know her powers."

My eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh. Well, what are her powers?" I asked.

Tony spared another glance at me, before pushing a button and a shiny, new Spider-Man suit appeared on a stand. "That's the thing. I haven't seen her powers in person, I've only had her word to go off of, so I don't even know if she really has powers."

I glanced at Tony, he usually didn't like taking chances when it came to his business. "Oh. Well, uh, I see the problem then."

Tony nodded, then pointed to the suit. "So, what do you think?"

I grinned, looking at the metallic, yet flexible suit, and could only imagine what new features were in it. "It looks amazing. Can I test it out?"

Tony glanced from me to the suit, then shrugged. "Sure, but go to one of the training rooms."

When Tony turned away, I fist-pumped into the air, and held back an excited squeal. "Cool, I'll go try it out, then." I said, and scooped up the suit. I bit my lip, and raced out of the workspace to one of the training rooms.

I changed into the suit, and entered the room. I actually took the time to listen to my personalized computer explain each new feature. Most of them were just updates from what I already had, but some of them were really cool new features.

The training room walls were glass, and when I looked to my right, I saw the intern and a trainer trying to work, but they seemed to be arguing. I used my enhanced hearing to listen in on their conversation. I wouldn't call it eavesdropping though, more like, listening to an argument in case they need a witness.

The girl, Abby, as Tony had said, was talking. "I don't feel comfortable without my suit, I'm sorry."

The trainer sounded exhausted, "Abby please, Mr. Stark needs proof that you have the powers you say you have."

"Get me my suit and I will." She retorted. I almost gasped in surprise. I never would have talked to Tony's workers like that.

"Abby…"

"No. Besides, if I use my powers around you, you won't be able to get rid of the tingle for weeks."

My brows scrunched, and I decided to stop listening. So, either this girl had no powers, and was trying to stall, or she really did need her suit. Perhaps her suit gave her her powers, like Tony?

I shrugged, and began swinging around on my webs. I was swinging for a few minutes, before I realized Abby was watching me from the room next door. My cheeks heated, and I tried to look impressive, which of course, backfired on me, as I missed the bar and landed face-first on the ground.

Abby chuckled, and turned away, walking out of her room. I guess she was done 'training' for the day. I sighed, and exited my own room, removing my suit and changing back into my own, non-assuming, regular clothes.

I stuffed the new suit into my bag, and planned to leave the building, when I saw Abby delivering more paperwork to a secretary. I debated what I should do, then decided, I should just introduce myself. What could go wrong?

I cleared my throat as I approached, and Abby turned to me, raising a brow. Oh wow, things are already going badly. Ok then! "Uh, hi. I'm Peter." I said, offering my hand to shake.

Abby glanced from me to my hand, then shook it. "Abby." She went to turn away, before I calmly stopped her…

"Wait!" I nearly shouted. She jolted, and turned back to me. I chuckled awkwardly, "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Uh, where did Mr. Stark find you?"

She looked hesitant, then, "Iowa." She stated. "I'm from Iowa."

I nodded, "Cool, um, is this the first time you've been out East?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we didn't travel much."

I noted the past tense, but didn't bring it up. "So, uh, you're an intern." I said.

Her eyes darted to the side, and she gave a firm nod. "Yes."

I offered a small smile, "I used to be an intern. Then I got promoted."

Something flashed in her eyes, but it was gone a moment later. "How long did it take for you to...ah...get promoted?"

My eyes flicked to her, and I knew she knew I used to be an INTERN intern. "A few months, almost a year." I stated.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Well, I still have a job to do, so I'll see you around Peter."

I nodded, "Yeah, uh, see ya, Abby."

She gave me a small smile, and I half walked, half jogged out of Stark Industries, ready for another traffic-filled taxi ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, okay, so I already have 8 favorites, 7 follows, and this story is on a community?! You guys are amazing! I was going to wait to update, but I felt like publishing the second chapter. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Abby**

I walked into the small apartment me and my cousin lived in. Madison was already home, and she greeted me brightly. "Abby! How was the first day?" She asked.

I flopped onto the couch, releasing a gust of breath. "Pretty good. They want me to use my powers in training, but I told them not until they retrieve my suit."

Madison nodded, lips pursed. "Maybe we should have been more careful. After all, without that suit-"

"I know." I interrupted. "I know."

We were both silent for a moment, before Madison spoke. "Well, uh, you have school tomorrow. So, go get your stuff packed, and get some rest."

I was about to give her a sarcastic reply, but clamped my mouth shut, and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Madison dropped me off at school the next day. I was Sophomore in High School, and I was terrified of the new school. Oh well, better get it over with. It's the first day of the school year, at least I wouldn't be the only new kid, and it wouldn't be the middle of the school year.

I walked into the school, keeping my head down. The less people noticed me, the less I'd be picked on, the less chance I had for accidentally causing a scene, which may or may not include super powers. I sighed, and went into the office, grabbed a map, and my schedule, and headed off to find my locker. _Abigail Adams, Locker 284, Combination 34-2-25._ I found my locker, and suppressed a groan when I saw it was next to two extremely preppy girls. Probably cheerleaders.

Each girl was accompanied by a boy, probably football players judging by their build, but they were too busy making out to notice I needed to get to my locker. I cleared my throat. They paid no mind. I sighed, and spoke, "Excuse me, but I need to get to my locker, and I can't if it's covered in saliva and teenage hormones."

The couples shot me disgusted looks, but moved into the boys' bathroom. I shook my head, and opened my locker. I shoved my backpack, and any supplies I wouldn't need for the first half of the day into my locker.

I grabbed what I would need, and made my way into homeroom. I sat, and after attendance was taken the old lady, who also happened to be the Algebra 2 teacher, began passing out improved schedules, and ID cards. I took mine, and saw nothing changed, except my lunch period was one later. Great.

I made my way to my first hour class, Chemistry. There were some Juniors in the class, but mainly Sophomores. I took my seat, and noticed two boys in front of me. One was heavy-set, and was of what appeared to be Asian descent, and the other had brown hair and pale skin. They were fairly tall, but not over average, so at least I'd be able to see the board.

The boys were whispering, and I was growing more irritated by the second, I was about to tell them to quiet down, when the boy with brown hair and pale skin, and now I noticed, brown eyes, turned to face me.

"You're Abby right? The other intern at Stark Industries?" He asked.

When he spoke, I recognized the boy, "Yes. You're Peter, right?"

The boy nodded, and I offered a small smile, he spoke again, "How often do you work there?"

I shrugged, "Almost every day, why?"

Peter shrugged, "Just wondering." I glanced to the other boy, who was just smiling, I glanced to Peter, and raised a brow. "Oh! Uh, Ned, this is Abby, Abby this is Ned."

The boy waved, and I offered a small nod. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but if you two could keep it down, I'm trying to listen to the teacher."

Peter's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Right, sorry." He turned to face the front of the room again, and I shook my head, smiling softly.

* * *

After Chemistry, I had Algebra 2. I walked back to my homeroom, and took a seat. I saw Peter walk in, and he noticed me, quickly coming over and sitting next to me. I glanced at him from the side of my eye, and flipped open my notebook, doodling.

Peter cleared his throat, and I froze, waiting for him to say something. "So, uh, you like to draw?" He asked.

I suppressed the smirk I felt coming to my lips. "I guess."

Peter tried to lean over to see what I was drawing, but I snapped the notebook shut. He blushed, returning to his seat.

I sighed, and spoke quietly. "Look, I know you're more than just a promoted intern. You have skills, if you know what I mean, but I just haven't figured out your alter ego. Not Thor, not Iron Man, not Captain America, not Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, or any other obvious ones. That leaves us with the Hulk, Ant-Man, War Machine, and Spiderman." Peter gaped at me.

I continued, "I don't think you're the Hulk, and War Machine is taller than you. So that leaves us Ant-Man and Spiderman, and trust me, I'll find out who you are within the week, so you could tell me, or I could figure it out, either way I'll know. So let's not beat around the bush."

Peter opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about…"

I smirked, "Oh, you do. You're a horrible liar."

Peter sighed, and whispered, "Yeah, well, what about you? You have powers, don't deny it. I saw you in the training room, Mr. Stark wouldn't have you 'training' for no reason."

I glanced up at him, and offered a small smile. "And when I get my suit I'll show you, but I want to see your powers at work." My gaze flicked to Peter's wrist, hidden beneath a sweat jacket. "I like your bracelet, Spiderman."

Peter's eyes widened, and his hand shot to cover his wrist. "How did you-"

"Spiderman was training at the same time I was. I'm observant, not much gets by me." I replied, smirking.

Peter lowered his head, "Fine, go to Stark Industries today and I'll show you some of my moves, but the suit does a lot of work, I'll admit."

I shrugged, "So does mine."

Peter glanced at me curiously, but the teacher began teaching, her rusty old voice trying to explain math to kids who probably already knew most of this, considering they were advanced Sophomores.

* * *

Lunch came soon enough, and I discovered, both to my joy, and annoyance, that Peter shared the same lunch as me. Peter, of course, sat next to me. I sighed as he sat, and turned to me.

"So, you know who I am, both super and not. Now what about you?" He asked.

I raised a brow, "What about me?"

"You know, what's your superpower? Your other name?" He whispered.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. If Mr. Stark can find my suit, then I'd be more than happy to show you."

Peter sighed, and I smirked smuggly. He glanced at me, "So, what brings you out here? Was it Mr. Stark? Or were you here before he found you?"

I glanced at Peter, you had to give him an A for effort. "No, I was still in Iowa. Something, bad...happened, and Mr. Stark found out, and he collected me and my cousin. We live out here now, and I work for Stark Industries."

Peter nodded, "My um- my parents are gone, and uh, my uncle was killed. I live with my Aunt. Mr. Stark saw a video of me, and uh, I began as an 'Intern', then I was 'promoted' to Avenger. Maybe you will be too." He said.

I nodded silently, "I'm kind of glad I met you at Stark Industries, now at least I have someone to talk to at school."

Peter nodded, "Me too, it's usually just me and Ned."

I smiled softly, and ate a part of my sandwich. Peter brought out a container of grapes, and I gasped happily. He glanced at me, "You want one?" He asked offering the container. I nodded, and plucked a grape up, shoving it into my mouth and chewing happily. Peter laughed, and then let out a small shriek of surprise.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," He chuckled, "the metal from the table just shocked me."

I swallowed the grapes, nodding. "Oh."

We were silent for a little while before the bell rung, and Peter went one way and me another.

* * *

At the end of the day, I walked to my locker, and saw Peter down the hallway at his. I smiled, and made my way down. "Hey, do you have a ride? My cousin could give you one if you need it." I offered, I wasn't sure why I did, but I felt it would be...nice to offer.

Peter shook his head, "No thanks, it's the bus for me. Besides, I need to go to Stark Industries, hopefully Mr. Stark found your...uniform." He said the word slowly, testing it.

"Uniform, yeah, let's call them that at school." I suggested, nodding. He smiled, and gave a short nod.

I offered a small smile back, before it fell away when I noticed what appeared to be a football player approached us.

The boy leaned against the locker, and I noticed Peter stiffened. Trouble, then. I glanced at the boy, waiting for him to make the first move. He did. "Hey, Parker. Long time no see."

"Hey, Liam." Peter said, his voice tight.

The boy, Liam, smirked, and then seemed to finally notice I was there. "Got yourself a girlfriend Parker?"

Peter blushed, and stared at the ground, I merely raised a brow, staring at the boy, trying my best to look uninterested in everything he was saying.

Liam continued, still to Peter. "What's her name?"

I answered, "Abby. Not that it's any of your business."

Liam huffed a laugh, almost in disbelief, before addressing me. "Alright, well, you know how much of a loser Parker is, right?"

I raised a brow again, "Really? Because I see only one loser, and it's not Peter. And I'm pretty cool, so that only leaves one person." Liam's eye twitched, but he grinned brightly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I stiffened, and glared up at him. He grinned down at me, and began to twirl my hair around his finger. I suppressed a gag, and glanced at Peter, whose face was red. I tilted my head, and he met my gaze, then turned his attention to Liam.

"Come on, man. Leave her be." Peter said, taking a step forward.

Liam let go of my hair, and took a step near Peter. I watched the interaction, waiting to see what Peter would do.

Peter glanced from me to Liam, "Come on, we don't want trouble."

Liam smirked, and shoved Peter backwards. Peter stood his ground, but stared at the floor. I sighed, and shuffled my feet slightly, then glanced at Liam and Peter. Liam hissed, and jumped.

"Damn, must have touched the locker on accident." Liam mumbled to himself. Peter raised his hands.

"Just, go, please. We don't want to start a fight." Peter said. I moved to stand next to Peter, staying quiet, waiting to see how he defended himself.

Liam sighed, "Parker, you're no fun." Liam said, as he moved forward and placed a hand on Peter's chest to shove him.

Faster than I could track Peter spun Liam and pinned his arm behind his back. "We don't want a fight." Peter repeated, letting Liam go.

Liam struggled to find words, but simply decided on huffing and walking away.

I turned to Peter, raising a brow. "Do people always pick on you?"

Peter shrugged, "Sometimes."

I nodded slowly, "We'll need to fix that. But for now, that was good. Use your words, and when words fail, give them warnings, try to avoid fights though, as you already know."

Peter glanced at me, "What about you?"

I hesitated, choosing my words carefully, "My powers can be...destructive. So I use my words mostly."

Peter's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Cool." He mustered.

I glanced towards the front of the school where I saw Madison waiting in her car. "I'll see you at...work." I stated, sparing Peter a wave goodbye as I made my way to Madison's car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long wait, life got busy. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Peter**

I arrived at Stark Industries, and made my way inside, looking for Abby. I checked in, and saw Happy, whom I swiftly avoided by turning down the nearest hallway. I made my way to Mr. Stark's workshop. I walked right in, and Mr. Stark looked up as I entered.

I quickly took in the scene, Abby was sitting, legs and arms crossed in defiance, while Mr. Stark had clearly been trying to reason with her. I suppressed a smirk, and Abby offered a side smile.

I smiled at her in return, and asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, Kid 2.0 here is insisting she needs her suit to control her powers in large amounts." Mr. Stark complained through gritted teeth.

"Kid 2.0?" I asked.

Mr. Stark nodded, "Yeah, you're Kid, and she's Kid 2.0."

Abby rolled her eyes, and at the same time we both spoke.

"My name is Abby."

"Her name is Abby."

I smiled at Abby, who only offered a small nod in return.

Mr. Stark stared at us. "You two know each other?" He asked, pointing between the two of us.

I glanced at Abby, "Yeah, well, she's the new intern, and she also goes to my school." I offered.

Mr. Stark clapped his hands together, "Great! Kid, you try to convince Kid 2.0 here that she needs to show her powers if we're going to let her be an Avenger."

Abby sighed, and I nodded, while Mr. Stark left the room.

I turned to Abby, and smiled awkwardly. "So…"

"No." She stated. I closed my mouth, and nodded silently.

"But-"

"I can't use my powers without my suit!" She hesitated, "It gets dangerous without something to stabilize it." The next part was so soft, I could have sworn I imagined it, "Trust me, I know."

I nodded again, "Well, I believe you. I'm not going to pressure you, but why can't Mr. Stark find your suit?"

Abby scoffed, "Oh, they found it. It's on its way, which is a miracle in itself. He just wants me to try my powers now, for no reason."

I grimaced, "Well, Mr. Stark can be pushy sometimes," I chuckled humorlessly, "I know."

Abby seemed to consider me, then smiled to herself, "Well, I guess he just doesn't understand teenagers as well as he thinks he does."

I laughed, and nodded. "I guess not."

The door to the workshop opened, and Mr. Stark walked in. "I heard everything, and I don't appreciate you two gossiping about me behind my back." He placed a hand at his heart in mock pain, "It hurts."

Abby rolled her eyes, and I simply smiled.

Mr. Stark approached Abby. "We have your suit. Will you finally show us these 'powers' you claim you have?" He asked, putting air quotes around the word powers.

Abby smiled sweetly, mocking him, "Gladly."

Abby jumped off the chair, which I realized had prevented her feet from touching the ground, I never realized how small she was when I was around her last time. If I had to guess, I'd say she was no taller than 5'4".

Abby strode out of the workshop, and Mr. Stark and I followed. Mary, the secretary, handed Abby a box, and she took it, making her way to a training room.

Abby walked in, and Mr. Stark and I stood outside. She slipped her suit on over her clothes, which was surprising, and stood for a moment, staring at her hands.

Mr. Stark sarcastically checked his watch. Abby looked over her shoulder at us and pulled a mask covering her nose and eyes, which had small eye holes, upward.

Her suit was quite impressive. It was a deep blue with yellow zig-zag patterns on it. It was a one-piece, and looked stretchy, so she could move easily. She wore black, knee-length, no-heeled boots, and her mask matched the yellow of the zig-zag pattern. Her hair fell long and straight behind her in a golden wave.

There was a sparkle in her eye, as I watched her hair start to frizz up, and form a giant mess of frizzy curls. Her hair suddenly looked like a way more intense version of Taylor Swift's hair.

Then her suit seemed to have little bolts of lighting run across it, almost like she was covered in….electricity.

Abby can control and create electricity. Suddenly the times I'd been zapped by a table or locker in her presence made sense. Her powers tended to shine through when she was happy or mad.

Abby looked down at her hand, which now had a small ball of electricity in it. My jaw dropped, and Mr. Stark softly whispered, "Well, shit."

I knew he was just as shocked as me. (No pun intended)

I stared as Abby shot lighting balls across the room. She tried out many different forms of her powers, including lightning bolts, electric current waves, which would no doubt stun any enemy, and the power that was the most fascinating in my opinion, a protective shield of electricity around her, with enough room to fit three more people under it.

Abby seemed to think that was enough, and took her suit off, carefully setting it back in the box. She exited the training room, and approached us.

"That was-" Mr. Stark began, but I cut in.

"Amazing! Oh my gosh, Abby! For once I'm actually jealous of someone else's super power! How long have you had them? How did you get them? How did you learn the suit helped you?" I excitedly asked.

Abby chuckled awkwardly, "Well, I'll tell you guys later." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I noticed her hair was starting to straighten out again, and I decided that THAT was the coolest part of her powers.

Mr. Stark spoke, "Like I was going to say before Peter so rudely interrupted me," He said, giving me a pointed look, "was that you have a lot of potential, that much is clear."

Abby smiled, "I told you so."

Mr. Stark nodded thoughtfully, "Now, how does that suit help you?" He asked.

"It keeps the electrical currents from throwing off my other bodily hormones and functions, and helps stabilize my powers so I can use it how I want, and not just shoot off random spark of electricity." She stated.

Mr. Stark wrapped an arm around her and dragged her forward, "Kid 2.0, can I take a look at that suit? I want to see what it's made of."

Abby raised a brow skeptically, clearly not sold on this.

"Don't worry. I won't ruin it." Mr. Stark promised. Abby continued to stare at him. "Fine! No promises."

"Sorry, Tony, but I don't entrust my suit with others." Abby said.

I was surprised by her casual use of his first name. Mr. Stark sighed, and nodded. "Worth a shot." He mumbled, earning yet another eye roll from Abby. I should keep track of how many times she does that.

I turned to Abby, "So…? Answer my questions." Even I heard how demanding that sounded. "Ah, uh, sorry." I said, chuckling nervously.

Abby's face settled into boredom, but she answered some of them. "I've had the powers since I was five. I wasn't exactly the...brightest child. No pun intended," She said, smirking, "I stuck my fingers in a socket, but I somehow survived, and gained my powers.

"My powers went unchecked for _years_ until I finally made my suit. I can't tell you how many times I accidentally zapped someone when I was angry, or got suspended because I defended myself from a bully, but gave him burns and nerve damage due to the intensity of my electricity. They couldn't explain it, and blamed it on a faulty wire, but I knew better than that. And then… nevermind." She trailed off, leaving the rest to imagination.

Mr. Stark and I were silent, stunned by what she'd told us. She cleared her throat, and glanced back towards Mr. Stark's office. "Well, we should actually get to work being interns, Peter."

I nodded, "Right, uh,- so, I guess I'll go deliver paperwork and….stuff."

Abby nodded, avoiding my gaze, and grabbed a stack of papers from Mary. Abby shifted the weight, and walked away without a second glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! So sorry this took so long! I just had really bad writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

 **Abby**

I wasn't surprised when Peter sought me out in school the next day. He watched me carefully, then asked, "Is that why Liam jumped away from the locker?"

I sighed, "Yes, Peter, that's why."

Peter smiled, "That's awesome."

I stopped walking, facing him, "No, it's not awesome, Peter. It's dangerous, why do you think I put distance between us? I don't want to accidentally kill you and then get arrested or something."

Peter paused, seeming to consider me for a moment, eyes flashing with thought. He nodded, but as I kept walking, he followed.

I sighed, "What do you want from me?" I asked, annoyance creeping into my voice.

Peter looked confused, as though it should have been obvious. "I want to be your friend."

My eyes widened in shock, and my mind did a double take. _Did he really want to be my friend?_ _He doesn't care about the danger? Of course he doesn't he's got powers too, you know._

I offered Peter a small smile, "Really?"

"Of course! You're awesome!" Peter replied, grinning brightly.

"Thanks." I said, hugging my books closer to my chest.

We walked down the hall in silence until we reached our chemistry class. Ned was in there, and he smiled, waving at us as we entered.

I waved back, and Ned seemed surprised, but I took my seat behind Peter. As the class went on, I noticed that Peter had a notebook he was drawing in. I'd have to ask what that was about later.

Math class was pretty uneventful, but when we arrived at lunch, things started to escalate. Peter and I sat together again, talking. I asked about his notebook, and it turned out that he used it to take notes on chemical ways to improve his webbing.

"So, the webbing isn't natural?" I asked.

"Oh, no, no. I would freak out if I shot actual webs from my actual wrists." Peter replied, shuddering.

I chuckled, but it was cut off when Liam slammed his hands onto our lunch table, smirking.

"Well, Parker, I finally found you two. But I need you to beat it, I want to sit here." Liam stated.

Peter and I glanced to one another, he turned his attention back to Liam, "Sorry, this is our table."

"Oh no, Abby can stay here, I just need you to scram." Liam replied.

I clenched my jaw, _Oh, he did not just say that._ "We don't want you here, beat it, Liam."

Liam scoffed, "Oh come on, you can't seriously be choosing that dork over me. I'm on the football team!"

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well, yeah." Liam replied.

"Sorry, I prefer my men with their brain intact." I shot, slapping Liam with an invisible hand.

Liam scowled, "I don't take no for an answer easily."

Peter cut in, "Look, she's not interested, just leave us alone."

Liam paused, considering, then stood, but not before quickly leaning in to plant a kiss on my lips. I reacted before he could, reaching a hand out, and sending a bolt of electricity into his stomach.

He lurched back, coughing and gagging. He looked down at his stomach, and lifted his shirt, revealing a bright red, tiny line.

He glanced back at me, and then quickly scurried away.

Peter looked towards me, his gaze full of wonder and admiration. I scrunched my nose, "No one touches me without my permission."

Peter nodded, still stunned at my use of powers. But I didn't miss the way he scooted away to avoid touching me.

* * *

At Stark Industries, Mr. Stark wanted me to test my powers some more. Peter was in the next training station. He was practicing, but I could tell that he was watching me. I was in my suit, and I immediately felt more comfortable.

I tried to channel some of my power, and my hair began to stand on edge, becoming one big poof ball. I played around with little balls of electricity to begin. Then I gradually grew to more powerful movements.

My favorite ability, and by far the most difficult, was my force field. It could keep any and all enemies away. My force field could protect about 3 people, including me. I walked around with the force field, smirking when Peter missed a landing, and fell to the ground because of my display.

Mr. Stark was talking into a small recording, bluetooth type device, taking notes on my powers, my limits, and how my costume seemed to help with it all.

I noticed Peter was still staring, so I deactivated my force field, feeling relieved at the tension from holding it up going away. Instead, I smirked, throwing a ball of electricity at the glass.

Peter, in a moment, was shooting a web at the ball of electricity. They both hit the glass, exploding against it. My electricity disappeared, and his web spread across the glass.

I chuckled, and I imagined Peter was doing the same in his training room. Eventually a speaker announced I could change out of the suit, and come out of the training room.

I left, and changed from the suit, carefully putting it back in my bag. I didn't quite trust Mr. Stark with storing it yet, afraid he'd try to change it, and effect my rein on my powers.

This suit was all I had after….well, it didn't matter. I just couldn't let this suit out of my sight. The whole reason I made it depended on me keeping it safe.

I sighed, walking towards Mr. Stark. I felt my hair finally falling straight again. "Nice work, Kid 2.0. I have some valuable notes. Return again this time tomorrow for more evaluation. Before you know it you may be promoted."

Mr. Stark walked away at that, and I smiled to myself. I glanced towards Peter's training room, and saw that he was still training. I watched him for a few moments, before walking away, and heading home.


End file.
